


【盾冬】恶意共鸣

by Lookattheharlequins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookattheharlequins/pseuds/Lookattheharlequins
Summary: “我为你而来。”他说，“我在宇宙中流浪，找不到容身之所。孤独的神赠予我窥视每一寸时空的能力。于是，于是我找到了你，被抛弃的你。”“我要让这个疮痍的世界颠倒，为了你。”“我要让那个站在光明之下的另一个我死在极寒的尽头，为了你。”他露出一个鲜艳疯狂的微笑，泛起猩红色的眼睛里沾满残忍的深情。他的语气好凶狠，说出来的话却稠腻可怜，“求你爱我、抱我、注视我，巴基。”“我从地狱深处来，只为你。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	【盾冬】恶意共鸣

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇冬  
> 很糟糕很黑暗，可能致郁  
> Non-Consensual Drug Use
> 
> 请留评嘛orz

  
  
邪恶的人只会用邪恶的方式去爱。  
  
  
  
  
  
1.  
  
  
  
冬兵在被回收的路上睡着了——没有药物介入，也不是失血过多的休克，他只是睡着了。  
这样的事并不常发生，可能也是第一次发生。车厢里的灯光昏暗粘稠，斑驳地在黑暗里蔓延扩散，那种灰败的光线打在士兵苍白的、沉睡的脸上，照亮了他漆黑的睫毛和眉角玫瑰色的血污，显出残酷又荒凉的意味。  
他的脖颈被套上了一只黑色的项圈，就像养了大型犬的主人通常会做的那样，一只漂亮的皮质颈圈，中央悬下一块小小的银牌，刚好依偎在士兵的颈窝里。银质的金属依稀地闪着光，正面清清爽爽没有多余的花纹，只是深深地刻着“S”“R”两个字母。项圈很粗，士兵青紫色的血管从皮肤里透出颜色，相衬之下显出一种无力的屈服。像一种可笑的隐喻，恶劣的讽刺。  
  
交叉骨在这一片寂静里注视沉睡的冬兵，用目光制止了企图用一针肾上腺素唤醒他的医务官。  
他很熟悉这样的冬兵——双眼紧闭、睡着了的冬兵，或许每一个九头蛇的特工都如此。在漫长的时光里，眼前的人形兵器被迫花费了太久的时间沉入永夜般的痛苦和睡眠里，久到七十年的岁月里，他一袭黑衣在风雪里握着枪管战斗的时间，只是浩瀚时光里的一捧流沙。  
  
没有了冷冻仓的阻碍，沉睡的士兵看起来鲜活、真实、拥有了颜色。他的长发和肌肤的颜色显现出油画般的光泽，黑与白的对比像一场震撼人心的悲剧。真是个美人，交叉骨在面具之下轻轻扯起嘴角。他觉得冬兵颈间的饰物碍眼得紧，莫名的烦躁冲上心口。战场上举起巴雷特的冬兵美得像艺术，像女神，带劲的小女神。  
那个为他带上项圈的人有时会亲昵温柔地用阿尔忒弥斯称呼他，那个人比所有人都明白他的美，可是他给小女神刻上自己的印记套上枷锁，让他变成私人宠物。交叉骨的目光扫过冬兵垂在脸颊边上的长发，越发觉得他像个被人精心打扮的漂亮的洋娃娃，连那些血迹伤口都是预先设计的装饰，他在战场上举起枪，眼神却清澈迷茫得像小朋友——他是他的主人最珍贵的收藏，给其他人欣赏只是顽劣的炫耀，毕竟只有一个人真正拥有他。  
  
  
运载车驶进阴暗的地道，兜兜转转终于停下，特工们利落地跳下车厢。交叉骨从座位上站起来，俯身准备叫醒冬兵。他的手尚未碰到士兵的肩膀，就被来自身后不可挣脱的力量揪住后领从车上拉下来，他堪堪站定，回头看到一双幽暗的眼睛。一瞬间似乎能闻到海水的味道，腥甜的、冰凉的味道，压迫感浓郁地化不开。金发的男人笑得苍凉却优雅，他的食指抵在唇边示意他噤声，眼底警告的意味近乎赤裸。  
  
交叉骨向他的长官颔首，径直和其他特工一同离去，不去直视那双眼睛。他其实很想回头去再看一眼熟睡的士兵，但他想到那些被冠上“觊觎“资产的名头后被九头蛇的领袖亲自处决的人。他决定不给自己找麻烦。  
那个人可拍的、任性的占有欲，以及环绕在他的眼睛里的那种纯粹的恶意，就像小孩子一样。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
男人包裹在黑色军装裤和作战靴里的长腿极轻巧地跨上车，低矮狭窄的车身迫使他俯下身，士兵沉睡的脸于是就在他的呼吸可以触及的范围里。他伸出手，干燥的手掌抚上那张苍白的、微凉的面孔，拇指柔情地轻轻擦过士兵的嘴唇。他可以闻到士兵头发上带着苦涩气息的硝烟的味道�——他的头发在阳光下，或者任何闪亮的光线之下都是暖融融的、可爱的棕色，但是此刻的黑暗和寂静，让他的长发显出一种凄怆的鸦青色。  
  
淡淡的皮革气息萦绕在车厢里，寂静融入了空气。史蒂夫用手掌蹭了蹭冬兵的脸颊，触碰到微微冰凉的皮肤。士兵终于从混沌的睡眠里抽离出来，他乌黑的眼睫微微颤抖几下，在史蒂夫眼中无端生出惹人怜惜的意味。  
  
“小怪物。”男人喃喃道，明明是这么强大的家伙，却总是能让自己看起来可怜兮兮的，像一只漂亮的、雨中的小狗。  
  
绿眼睛睁开了，水雾朦胧，眼角很红，还带着睡眠的无力。巴基没想到自己居然睡着了，脑海深处还有刚才梦境的残余，他依稀记得是一些模糊温暖的画面，闪亮的阳光曝光膨胀，那些遗失的残片就像掌中的游鱼般腻滑矫捷，他想要追回来看一看，可惜捉不到，散在空气里消失去了。  
男人抚在他脸上的手很热，掌心宽厚、十指修长。他抬眼，就看见那人眉梢嘴角温柔的笑意，很好看，金发即便在浓稠的黑暗里也能熠熠生辉。  
  
巴基知道透过他的脸去看另一个人是不被允许的，可他还是无法控制自己。胸腔里的器官连同胃一起微妙地颤栗，就连手指也是一样，脱力感渐渐从身体深处向外蔓延扩张，他的牙齿好痒，他在迫切地渴求着什么他憎恨的东西。生和死、理智和欲望之间的那条界线变得模糊、被躁动的血液冲淡。他咬紧牙关克制住那种令人崩溃的渴望。第无数次，他的心脏里塞满了絮状的厌恶——很难摆脱、很难忽视。  
  
“你在想什么，我希望是在想我。”史蒂夫伸手把巴基的脸板正，让那双漂亮的眼睛直视自己，晦暗的光影里那片绿色湿润了，透着些许无法融化的凉意。  
他皱眉，俯身吻了下去。  
滚烫的唇贴上眼周薄薄的皮肤，他能感觉到身下的人肌肉和呼吸在须臾间的僵硬，但也只是须臾，那些短暂的怔愕就消失地无影无踪。  
  
炙热而湿润的吻顺着眼窝、鼻梁滑向唇珠，尖尖的犬齿轻柔里藏匿着凶狠，扯咬柔软丰满的下唇。史蒂夫的手指摩挲着巴基侧颈的皮肤，他宽阔雄壮的身体把他的士兵牢牢地禁锢在自己的阴影之下。舌尖尝到的味道柔顺、温暖，他扣住巴基的后脑，让人更加贴近他、依附他，一面贪婪地吞咽下更多士兵卡在喉间来不及溢出的呻吟和喘息。  
巴基在接吻的时候没有闭上眼睛，那片沉默的绿色翻涌起更淋漓的水光。没关系，史蒂夫心想，我会教你怎么吻我。他的手指蒙住巴基的双眼，剥夺了他占有不多的那些光亮。长而湿润的睫毛轻轻地扫过他的掌心，可爱又无害，像是猫咪的须。  
  
窒息的感觉逐渐上涌，巴基却懒得挣扎。他乖顺地接受着他的唇舌，就像以往无数次的那样。他尝试把胃里、血液里肮脏的渴望悉数塞进这个热切的吻里，希望得到稍事的缓解。可他还在颤抖，止不住。这个吻漫长又烫人，似乎企图向他传递着某必须倾吐的情绪，但他也懒得相信、懒得回应。他要努力地克制住唇齿间翻涌地、想要撕咬的欲望——那条在他的口腔里肆意妄为挑逗、侵略、征服的舌头，他才不要咬他，他知道会被自负地误认为是亲昵又性感的调情。  
  
他只觉得悲伤。在脸侧和颈间温柔抚弄的指尖被他自己的体温带走了温度，一样的也只剩下发痒的凉。  
  
眼前温热的黑暗消失了，散发着皮革气味的空气重新涌进他的呼吸、紧拥着他的臂膀没有松开，这个吻结束了。  
  
巴基垂眸，他想做出无所谓的样子，可惜做不到。他靠在椅背上止不住急促的喘息，唇上隐约浮起麻痒的涩痛，眼睛因为被亲吻显出湿漉漉的样子，他的眼角好红啊，向上勾起的精致的眼尾，也一样氤氲着某种羞耻的多情。一个吻把他整个人都涂抹成鲜活诱人的模样，藏也藏不住，他觉得难堪，他不敢往上看。  
  
史蒂夫的手勾起他的下巴，强迫他抬头，“你看，我把你亲得多漂亮，”男人幽蓝色的眼睛里淬着冰雪，但他脸上带着灿烂的笑，露出瓷白整齐的牙齿，他飞快地在巴基湿润的唇上又落下一个吻，“嘴巴和眼睛都红了，真好看，我的阿尔忒弥斯。”  
  
他握住巴基颤抖的手指，放在唇边用下巴蹭了蹭。  
  
“你想要什么呀，说出来，说出来我就给你。”  
“你想要什么都可以，只要告诉我。”  
  
  
  
3.  
  
  
  
某一天冬兵从那一片囚禁着他的冰霜和永夜里醒来，睁开眼睛的瞬间，撞上一张梦里的脸。  
  
他不知道那人是谁，被耀眼的金发迷乱了眼。高大英俊的男人冲他温柔又宠溺地微笑着，他沉默着看着那张笑脸，觉得好像不那么冷了，血热起来，他能听见心跳和脉搏的声音。  
金色的光芒、蓝色的眼睛、拥抱他的那双手粉红色的指节。这些微小的片段在他混乱成一团浆糊的脑子里形成独立又难以消磨的印象，一点一点，和他那不甚清楚的记忆里一个强烈、浓郁、深刻如灵魂的褶皱的身影东倒西歪的重合再散开。他心跳的好快，眼晕目眩，头也好疼。  
我知道他。冬兵心想。  
  
肌肉帮他记住了很多被强制剥夺的记忆，他的舌尖舔过下唇，一个名字就在唇齿间游荡，可是他就是叫不出喊不出。他的绿眼睛睁得好大，迷茫地注视着面前的男人，鼻腔里涌上一股恼人的酸涩，把眼角也逼得通红一片，长而密的睫毛微微抖动，他的情绪退回幼儿式的那种蛮横、恐慌、焦虑。  
他想不起来。  
他想把那些隐隐约约的记忆藏在身体的角落，只要不在脑子里就好了，藏起来。他很喜欢这些破碎而温暖的不知名的片段，他甚至不确定这些是否真的属于他。可是他想保护它们，连同眼前这个幻像般让他战栗、生出无限欲望和希翼的男人一起藏进海德拉无法触及的最隐晦之地，不让那些蓝色的、狰狞的、流过大脑的电流用骇人的疼痛置换夺走。他不怕疼，他怕那一片纯粹的、荒凉的、无法反叛的苍白。  
  
  
  
但是真好，没有洗脑了，再也没有了。  
  
  
高大又英俊的男人俯下身拥抱他，力气很大，似乎是想要把他揉搓进自己的怀抱、刻进骨血。他吻了他、从额角到嘴唇、到侧颈、到胸膛。一个又一个，湿热动情的吻。  
  
“我为你而来。”他说，“我在宇宙中流浪，找不到容身之所。孤独的神赠予我窥视每一寸时空的能力。于是，于是我找到了你，被抛弃的你。”  
“我要让这个疮痍的世界颠倒，为了你。”  
“我要让那个站在光明之下的另一个我死在极寒的尽头，为了你。”  
  
他露出一个鲜艳疯狂的微笑，泛起猩红色的眼睛里沾满残忍的深情。他的语气好凶狠，说出来的话却稠腻可怜，“求你爱我、抱我、注视我，巴基。”  
“我从地狱深处来，只为你。”  
  
  
灵魂的深处有一道声音提醒冬兵，这不对、一切都不对。可是冬兵听不懂，他太冷了，急切地渴求一点生命的热量，而此刻他面前，正有有一团滚烫又温柔的火向他张开了怀抱。他以为那是爱，于是即便是坠入深渊也义无反顾。  
  
  
我从地狱深处来。男人这样说道，然后他施展最致命的柔情和宠眷，向冬兵鉴证这一点。  
他不要他忘记前尘的种种，他也要他永生永世不悔离开自己身边。  
  
猩红炸开在那片深邃的蓝色里，血一般浓稠昏暗的颜色在男人的眼瞳里强势地蔓延，直到那瞳仁彻底染红，染成不似人间的颜色——在黑夜里闪烁着蛊惑人心的光芒，是什么？就像地狱的恶犬。  
  
为了你。  
只为你。  
  
情人般柔肠的低语缠绕在耳边，风吹不散，也带不走。身体深处那个声音在尖叫，让他快点逃跑，冬兵被那双血里浸泡出来的眼睛拖进名为欲望的泥潭，黑色的浓雾包裹住他，他听不见，他以为自己好久之前就不再拥有灵魂。  
  
  
白色的粉末溶解，注射器里的液体像浑浊的眼泪。针尖刺破皮肤的时候男人搂住他，他们鼻尖相抵，尝到彼此雾状的呼吸。  
猩红色里甜蜜的柔情，泛出诡异幽冷的不详。冬兵被囚禁在这双眼睛里，冰凉的液体一点一点渗进他的静脉——苍白的皮肤之下，甚至能看见被注入的液体在青紫色的血管里冷静地流淌，他清楚地知道此刻正在侵入自己身体里的是什么，他怎么会不知道，但是他甘愿承受，因为轻抚着他的指尖太温柔了，他觉得那是自己想要的。  
  
海洛因融化在血液里，一点点银红色的血从针尖的伤口里淌出，顺着白得毫无生气的皮肤滚落。药物逐渐发热膨胀，从血管流入心脏，再叫嚣着奔向大脑。  
  
是致瘾的剂量。  
  
冬兵在男人怀里颤抖，他的瞳仁急速扩张，幽暗的黑色吞挤掉多余的绿色，看起来像猫的眼睛，很乖，无力反抗。男人的手抚摸着他后脑的发，棕色的发丝被他亲昵地绕在指间，“永远不要离开我，我的巴基，我的小鹿。”  
  
色彩逐渐剥落，冬兵眼中一切似乎都被潮水般的黑暗侵蚀。只有那双光芒闪烁的眼睛、那种艳丽浓郁萦绕在目光中的恶意，是他的世界唯一淌露的颜色。  
  
致命的热意汹涌而来，是他无力抵抗的洪水猛兽。恍惚之间世界万物都不复存在了，他很久都没有如此真切地体会到自己还活着，也第一次感受到死亡就栖息在他的骨髓里如影随形。药物把他的大脑变得柔软且嗜睡，奇迹般地安抚那个被太多次伤害的器官，他听见耳畔传来细弱、遥远的呼唤，缠绕在灵魂上的重压消失得了无踪迹，那些数十年沉淀的痛苦也轻盈了。骨血里虚妄的热意，似乎也消融了他身体上经年累月覆盖的、看不见的霜雪。浓稠的云雾裹住他，把他笼罩在黑色的云雾里，而恍惚间他能感受到落在肌体上滚烫的吻。  
  
虚妄的，虚妄的。你却不知道。  
  
那一针注射液把他彻底留在了黑暗里，从此远方的光明他无力再踏足。  
  
翻涌的快感就像浓烈的情潮，在高热和喘息里把冬兵拽入欲望的深渊。史蒂夫——来自黑暗的史蒂夫，他注视着自己怀里濒临崩溃的、苍白的、他的巴基，欣赏他被毒药染红的眼角、他濡湿的长发、那种色情而蓬乱的美。  
他用手温情地抚摸冬兵被赤裸的颈背，看着他在近乎是痛苦的欢愉里迷茫又天真的脸。内心某种不可言说的渴望被满足，他轻笑，俯首咬住对方脆弱的脖颈。  
  
那是他们第一次做爱。肉欲掺杂在噩梦般的极乐里，史蒂夫看着巴基，把小战神变成床上无助的宠物，他吻过铁臂与皮肉相接处疯狂、悲伤的嫣红伤疤，在那具珊瑚般白的肉体上啃咬吮吸，给玩物打上自己的标记。  
  
被进入的时候冬兵感受不到疼痛，只是在黏糊糊的潮热中迷茫地被占有，被撑开、被撕碎的感觉以令人羞耻的速度转化成甜腻的酥麻，混合着化学制物在体内蒸腾、放肆地流淌，他承受不住这样猛烈的冲撞、身体里异物坏心的磨蹭，这是比疼痛更绕指、更深刻而缠绵的惩罚，他曲起手指想要抓住些什么，流窜在身体每一个隐蔽角落的、刻骨的欢愉几乎要烫化他的脊椎、他的大脑。他想哭，想要懦弱地抽泣，同时用力推挤笼罩着他、环抱着他的那个坚硬、宽厚的胸膛，他想要从铺天盖地袭来的、罪恶的酥麻里逃走，可是他不被允许，换来的是更加用力、更加使他无力招架的深入。他那只血肉之躯的手被人紧紧握住放在唇边亲吻，用包含深情的力量轻咬他的指尖。恍惚间他被轻柔地收拢在一个怀抱里，下身的动作也随之温存且柔和。柔软的嘴唇吻过冬兵艳红湿淋的眼角，舔掉那些微凉的泪水，然后和他接吻，企图抚平他的呼吸，把他带到更深、更黑、更堕落也更快乐的地方。  
  
冬兵的思绪飘远，他感到四周寂静，像是沉入了一片澄澈、安静的深海，那些墨黑色遮挡住一切的原油慢慢散开消去，往昔的画面就这样一点一点涌入，从他身体深处的封印里挣脱、迸发，就这样汹涌地被推挤到他眼前。  
他看见金黄色的光线洒进记忆里的房间，看见空气里飞舞的浮尘，破旧的床垫堆叠，散发出一股久未见光的、被褥的霉味。小桌子上有吃剩了一半的三明治和啤酒，还有不知名的白色药丸，脏地毯上躺着一个消瘦的男孩。  
他看见被光芒染成金色的白皮肤、氧气里黄铜般的头发，还有纤细的肢体，青白色的大腿从亚麻短裤下露出来，膝盖上泛出属于少年的、清秀的粉红色，小腿和手臂上有红色或紫色的瘀伤，冬兵想去亲吻那样的伤口。  
  
男孩似乎感知到了他的存在，睁开眼睛向他微笑，蓝色的海洋就这样凭空展现，温热的海水伸出触角、拥抱他。  
什么都清晰了起来，就在那双眼睛望向他的那一刻，那些破碎的片段、暧昧的光影互相交融再扩展，拼凑出一张完整又清明的图画。  
顷刻间他的心间下起了雪，不过须臾就铺满了整颗心脏。皑皑的雪山之间站着断臂的他，鲜血顺着残破的躯体流淌、像是流不完一样，染红了雪地、染红了山脉。  
  
巴基巴基巴基巴基。  
意识和记忆的层层囚笼把他锁在了自己灵魂的尽头，那个他不能突破的禁锢之外，他听见一声声柔情的呼唤。正在一下下疯狂、爱惜地操他、在他身上留下鲜艳又色情的痕迹的男人，冬兵在精神粘稠的桎梏里拼命找回一点转瞬即逝的清明，在那比呼吸还短的一秒钟里，情动中男人的脸和梦境里少年纯洁的笑颜重合，从幻想化为残忍的真实。  
  
史蒂夫。这个名字不可抑制地从他的喉咙里涌出来，在空气里轻轻地散开。他能感觉到那个野兽般失控、在他身体里横冲直撞的男人动作的停滞，也仅仅只是转瞬即逝的半秒钟，冬兵感到脖颈被一只炽热的、汗湿的手紧紧扣住，下身最柔软脆弱的部位被迫承受更凶更狠的欺凌。黏腻的汁液顺着交合的部位沾湿了大腿，药物的作用使身体对快感的接受攀上顶峰，汹涌的刺激在冬兵的身体里源源不断地炸开。这样不对。他终于在窒息、极限、疲倦、悲伤和酥胀的极致堆积之下绝望地哭泣起来，重合的面孔、老旧的爱意、永恒的坠落。  
  
他在泪眼迷离和情潮的折磨里挣扎着捧起男人的脸，无力的右手抚开被汗水湿透的金发，看见那双邪恶的、深情的、沉沦在肉欲里的妖孽的眼睛——红色烫伤了他刚刚找回的灵魂。  
  
他听见耳边一声苍凉又无奈的叹息，藏着令他战栗的宠溺，“我不是他，”扼住他脖颈的手收回凶狠的力量，轻柔地描摹他的嘴唇、下颚的轮廓，“我不是他啊，你要看清楚一点。”  
  
冰冷的海水铺天盖地地袭来，浇得他连血都凉了。伏在他身上的男人在他的汗湿的脸颊上落下细密的吻，灵魂里那个声音爆发出悲鸣，而他自己，则在全身酥软的高潮时刻呜咽不已。他把自己贩卖给美貌的恶魔，还曾暗暗窃喜。  
  
然后就是梦醒。  
  
  
  
  
  
4.  
  
  
  
每次浑浊的白色液体注入血管时，巴基都在想自己究竟什么时候会死。  
  
  
他从又一次药物和性爱双重折磨的快感地狱里被短暂地释放出来，翻身下床时腰和腿止不住的颤抖，这个随时发情的野兽在训练场里也加了一张床。  
  
  
史蒂夫用手臂撑头，微微眯起眼睛餍足地注视着巴基利落穿衣的身影。他眼睛里浓稠的红色雾气渐渐退去，澄澈而优美的蓝色暴露出来，他的目光里融入灵魂的欲望，此刻张扬而自豪地一寸寸扫过他的小鹿身上那些鲜郁、深刻的齿痕和吻痕——从侧颈到锁骨到胸膛到大腿的内侧，鲜红的玫瑰花瓣在那具充满力量感的漂亮的身体上纵情地为他绽放。  
  
  
他怀疑血清是不是一同强化了烧热膨胀的性欲——他真的从劣等的人类进化成一头凶悍暴戾的猛兽，血液和骨髓里充斥蒸腾着滚烫的原始的冲动和欲望——他看着冬兵在那双笔直修长的腿上绑上武器带、枪、他钟爱的匕首刺，目不转睛，那种令他口干舌燥的渴望几乎要冲破血管——光是这么看着他就硬了，没有回旋的余地。他想自己理应感到恐惧，情欲和本能正在摧残噬咬他的理智，而他却格外享受这个屈从的过程，并且甘之如饴。在他的士兵身上，他真的体会到了愉悦的滋味，体会到了一丁点美妙柔情的人气。这欢愉太美也太薄凉，他偷偷尝了一点，骨头就酥软成一滩甜蜜的柔情，绵柔的烟花炸开在他的胸口，震颤胸腔里那颗丑且陋的心脏。肝肠寸断。  
他问自己，自己到底爱他吗？他猜不透答案，他是那个阳光下的史蒂夫·罗杰斯彻彻底底的反面，那边的阳光多明媚，他头顶的黑暗就有多阴郁。他翻看那些遥远又陌生的回忆，回忆当这个躯体尚且瘦弱、苍白、濒死时经历的一切。即便时光久远又迷乱，他也能从泛黄枯死的画面里闻到少年发间流窜的爱的味道。他冷笑出声，生存在黑夜里的这个SR，从诞生的伊始就丧失了爱上小鹿的资格。他想答案应该是一个否定——他不懂爱，这种感情应该已经在漫长的冰凉的放逐中消失殆尽。他被整个宇宙放逐，被自己放逐，终极的终极，他只不过是旧时代一抹残存的孤魂苟延残喘——他是地狱里爬上来的恶鬼啊，诞生在阴谋和悲剧共同孕育的黑暗里，注定是光明的弃子。一条可笑的恶犬，拼尽全力撕咬、征服、想要称王，却永远，永远也无法彻底抹杀撼动那个阳光之下他的双生。  
  
  
他从床上跳下来，不由分说地从身后把巴基紧紧搂在怀里，他亲吻他的长发——发丝散发出干燥清爽的味道，明明不香也不甜，可是他却喜欢得不得了。巴基就安静地靠在他的胸口，垂着眼，密长的睫毛在脸上投下阴影。  
史蒂夫把鼻尖埋进他的颈窝，一点点向上蹭侧颈处薄而白的皮肤，炽热的吐息喷洒在耳际的敏感处，巴基不由自主的轻轻颤抖了一下，眼角的皮肤泛上艳情的潮红。真好看，史蒂夫着迷地看着那一小片诚实的、含羞草般柔润的皮肤，眼底是他自己没有察觉到的迷恋和向往。  
  
好像无论命运对詹姆斯·巴恩斯投下多少苦难和伤害的刀刃，布鲁克林玫瑰的风情已经融入了他的灵魂，烧刻在他的骨血里，所以即便当初被洗去了记忆和曾经，手握尖刀从火海里走出来的冬日战士，依然美得刻骨铭心，残酷的、致命的、嗜血的冰雪喀秋莎。谁都比不上他。  
  
史蒂夫在巴基的耳尖咬了一口，那里是柔软的耳骨，“在这里打个耳洞吧，”他在小女神的耳边小声呢喃，“戴一个小小的‘S’，这样所有人就知道你属于我了。”  
  
巴基伸手推开那个金色的脑袋，他从地上捡起掉落的蝴蝶刀藏进靴子里，转头指了指自己脖颈上那只黑色的项圈，“那这他妈是什么？”  
  
这只圈住脖颈的束缚不被允许摘下，时时刻刻都温柔又残忍地缠绕着杀手脆弱的颈。做爱的时候，史蒂夫回忆每一帧香艳撩人的场景，他美丽的小女神浑身赤裸不着寸缕，苍白的身体和漆黑色的项圈形成极大又极美的刺激，也像某种淫荡且禁忌的性游戏——我是属于你的，陷在士兵锁骨里的银牌随着身体的晃荡发出这样隐晦又昭然的信号——我是属于你的。  
  
“这样不够，怎么样都不够。”  
史蒂夫热衷于在巴基身上留下属于自己的印记，那些牙印、吻痕，训练场上无伤大雅的鲜红色的伤口，他的小女神反而因为这些鲜艳的装饰更加美丽而耀眼——这些情色又凄怆的痕迹，怎么会这么适合他。  
  
“你亲我一下吧，我告诉你一个小秘密。”史蒂夫又蹭到巴基身边，搂住他的腰又把人带进怀里，恶意地咬他的鼻尖。  
巴基没打算理他，自顾自整理好手臂上的臂环。

史蒂夫笑得柔情，眼底却流淌着阴郁的情绪——那是雄狮的眼神，前方出现了和他争抢领地的另一只兽。  
他的手指伸进巴基的衣服里肆意摩挲精瘦的腰侧光滑的皮肤，指尖在他腰后下陷的腰窝留恋。

“他们把他挖出来了。”

巴基僵在原地，浑身的血液在瞬间凝固变凉。

“他们把他挖出来了，从冰里，”史蒂夫把脸埋在巴基胸口，声音由此显得沉闷、暗哑，他坏意拖长了语调，听起来像在向雌兽撒娇的狮，“他还活着，想不到吧，宝贝，怀里藏着那块指南针，你还记得吗，印着女军官照片的那一块……”

“你看看你，小家伙，你算什么呀。”

巴基掐着史蒂夫的手腕把他推开，他的脸颊苍白，眼睛里的情绪谁都看得懂。他张口，吐出来的话语沙哑不稳，“你想干什么。”  
“你老实告诉我，你想干什么。”

小女神的脖子上还残留着玫瑰色的吻痕，在白皮肤上格外显眼。史蒂夫盯着那块漂亮的痕迹，有些心猿意马，“我还能怎么想呀，宝贝。”  
红色涌上来了，那种刺人的红色绽放在史蒂夫的眼底，“我想杀了他啊，这是我的使命。”

他冲小鹿崽露出一个甜蜜的微笑，“你怎么还是不明白呢，你被抛弃了，才会有我到你身边。”  
“人家心里没你，你还这么担心他，宝贝儿，你傻不傻啊？”

巴基没回话——在他身边他总是沉默的，他看着那张他熟悉的、深爱的、憎恶的面孔，注视着，两秒漫长的寂静之后，机械臂无声地飞速校合鳞片，冬兵狠辣又利落地出拳，挥上男人的脸颊。

史蒂夫生生挨下这一拳，脸上那种欠揍又痞气的笑容丝毫未变——阳光下的那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯永远都不会露出这样的笑。他用舌尖顶了顶口腔内壁的伤处，尝到发酸的血。

“你他妈少打他的注意，我在你手里，你想对我做什么都可以！”

他的小女神又冲上来，像一只小豹子一样企图将他扑倒在地。拳头铺天盖地地朝着他的脸上落下。史蒂夫一点也不想揍他，他舍不得——这样的肉体交缠应该放在做爱的时候，但是想到那张和他一模一样的脸，还有眼前人保护者般凶悍暴怒的姿态，他莫名觉得烦躁。他掐住巴基的脖颈借力从地上腾起，把人摁在墙壁上。  
  
  
“那好啊，那我们一起死吧，把你的史蒂薇一个人留在这个操蛋的世界上，”史蒂夫笑起来，露出一口森白尖利的牙齿，“你跟我一起，到地狱的最深处，真好啊，想到我就兴奋。”  
他在混乱里打伤了巴基的额角，血从眉骨上滑下来黏在眼睫上——他的睫毛太长了。  
  
“可是我不想啊，我他妈不想活在污泥和黑暗纠缠的地狱里！”

“你以为他还会爱你吗？宝贝，别他妈的犯傻了！”史蒂夫掐住巴基的咽喉一拳打向他的眼窝，巴基侧头堪堪躲开，拳头擦过眉尾，留下一道鲜红的擦伤。  
“你看看你自己，你从头到脚哪里没有我留下的印记，嗯？每天晚上把你操爽的人不是那根不知道还硬不硬的起来的冰棍，是我！”  
  
“你他妈的让我吸毒！”  
  
“我就是故意的啊，我他妈就是混蛋就是禽兽，我要让你彻底回不到你想要的光明里去，你这辈子就只能呆在我身边，就算他妈的死也要死在我怀里！”  
  
  
“……疯子。”巴基漂亮的眼睛里此时因为愤怒烧得明亮而鲜活，他看着面前的男人，忽然扯出一个苍凉的笑容，血粘在他的唇珠上，显得嘴唇鲜红，看起来艳丽又决绝，辣得要命。  
  
“你他妈的真有意思啊，长官，”他用手背擦去眼尾的血迹，脸上的神情看起来不再像冬兵，而是许多年前那个迷人、矜贵、漂亮的布鲁克林玫瑰，他侧着眼睨着那只地狱来的雄狮“我问你，你爱我吗？”  
  
史蒂夫愣住。  
  
“可我他娘的不爱你。”  
无数画面在脑海里翩飞，最终停驻在那双猩红幽暗的眼睛，还有铁盘里跌倒的药瓶、使用过的注射器尖头渗出血迹。  
  
  
冬兵举起枪，那是九头蛇的长官最喜欢的模样——战场上的阿尔忒弥斯，性感到令人血脉喷张。  
  
子弹脱膛飞出，那一枪更像是怒极之后没有目的的发泄，史蒂夫要躲掉，简直易如反掌。  
  
可他没躲。  
  
世界在那一刻，沉寂一秒。  
  
  
  
  
  
5.  
  
  
  
子弹嵌进身体的时候，史蒂夫想，哦，我是真的爱着他。  
  
于是尽管不合时宜，甚至荒唐得，可笑他开始像每一个陷入爱情膏肓的、庸俗的人一样思考他是什么时候爱上他的——是他们第一次相见的那一刻吗，他觉得不是，就算那一刻也太迟——他相信他爱上他是远远早于他们真正意义上的相遇都的事请，早于他们知晓彼此的姓名、早于他们生命的伊始，早于一切，浩瀚而凶猛的爱情，冲破了时间和宇宙的限制——是古老的、命中注定的、史诗般的一场动人情事。  
似乎在那无数个未知的宇宙里，他们的故事仍在以一种相同或不同的形式，朝着同一个结局——同一个宿命的终极、同一个不可改变的故事终点演进。  
  
他在回忆里努力寻找往昔的踪迹——那些久远而迷人的回忆，沾湿了风雪和血污的痕迹，在尘埃里褪色成仓惶的黑白。  
  
他想到老旧的纽约城，那里肮脏的街道、没人管的小孩、贩卖热狗和玉米糖浆的小小的摊贩，只觉得迷茫而痛苦。旁观者的角度带他回溯那些年美妙而荒唐的少年情事——怎么能不是情事，两个少年，粉脸蛋、细胳膊、从肩胛骨一路落下的试探的吻，记忆怎么会出错，这么美丽的年华，劣质糖浆的味道好腥，现在回想起来，闻起来像血。  
  
他回望那些暧昧且纯真的恋爱，那两个小小的、贫穷的、被热情和吻冲昏头脑的两个男孩子。他们的爱情就像一条透明、无形、灰暗的线，两头从一切的最起源开始就系上了他们两个人的脚腕，将他们紧紧相连、编织进命运无法挣脱的诗篇，那条活生生的灰色的线，在他们彼此终于拥有了实质的联系的那一秒——他们见面、他们相拥，他们接吻，从那一秒开始，这条原本晦暗无色的灰色的线被点亮，开始燃烧，变成一条滚烫的、流淌的、纤细的腕间心口的星河，迸发出黑太阳般闪耀斑斓的光芒——纵谁也无法忽视、令人恐惧的、华丽的光芒。  
  
为什么这样的曾经，消失的如此彻底决绝。  
  
即便不奢求美好圆满像童话。他想，这样的爱情，总该有个像话的结局。  
可惜没有啊。  
  
孤独的神赠与他窥探每一寸时空的能力，于是他翻看每一点与他的巴基相关的画面，看到无尽的战争降临人间，看见他化成尘埃散落在空气里，也看见那个永远站在阳光下的另一个自己站上儿时童话里的时光机，把那个他深爱的小鹿孤独的抛弃在未来。  
  
时光匆匆跨越七十年，那两个偷偷在午后赤金色黄昏下、在粉红色窗帘遮挡下微笑着接吻、拥抱、互相抚慰的少年容貌未变，依然是往昔鲜嫩的模样。只是那个金发的男孩子越走越远了，走入了耀眼的明堂，一瞬间花团锦簇，他停下脚步，笑容和煦、英俊、温柔，然后众人鼓掌，他面前有一个极美的新娘。  
  
而那个棕色头发的少年，他站在原地，却被动地下坠、下坠、下坠，从光明跌入黑暗的泥潭，被翻天覆地狰狞丑恶的劫难吞噬，恶意扼住他的咽喉，可他却依然轻轻微笑，他是魔鬼的新娘。他的眼睛注视着远方金色的光芒，黑色的血和雾挣扎着缠绕上他的脖颈，他看见的却是漂亮的花和梦一般的好风光，黑暗终于要彻底的占有他，他望向远方，笑容温柔就像五月的春光。  
  
他想要朝那片光亮的地方道一声新婚快乐，微笑着，就一声便够了。可是身后那片黑暗吻他，眷情、缠绵，瘆人的温柔，他终于彻底跌进深渊里，失去了力气。  
他站在原地，身体一点一点变得透明，直到最后彻底融化在空气里，仿佛从未出现过。仿佛从未出现过。  
  
  
一定是哪里出了错，他明明一直爱着他呀，怎么会、怎么会抛弃他在西伯利亚的极寒、凄楚的黑暗里独自沉睡——有的伤口尚未愈合就落雪结冰，暗红色的血和粉色的肉，创口在无人问津的岁月里一道沉睡，等到黑暗终于驱散时，长成一道苍白柔嫩的疤。  
  
他明明一直爱着他呀，那个阳光下的、金发的小子，怎么会把他抛弃在远方，任由苦难像潮水、油脂、熔岩，一点一点吞噬咬伤来自布鲁克林的玫瑰的灵魂，让那双美丽的眼睛死在白茫茫的一片里，变成一只只会咬人的兽，凶猛、懵懂，再也不知道爱是什么滋味。  
  
于是他从地狱的深处爬起来，他想要接回他挚爱的鹿崽、他的阿尔忒弥斯、他的小女神。可是他忘记了，自有的巴基·巴恩斯、战死在雪山的中士，他是阳光下上帝忧伤的赐福，人间配不上，但更不能沾染海德拉的污秽。  
  
可是我不爱你啊。  
他听到巴基这么说。就在他眼前，那双绿色的眼睛通透澄澈一如往昔，只是眼角通红，聚满了绝望和悲伤。  
他企图在这双眼睛里找到一点爱意的残存，他找到了，亮晶晶的，像夏日夜晚的流萤，只是这些爱意不指向他。  
  
他和那个人，果然是黑与白双生的两面。  
那双绿眼睛在他面前散发出甜美的绝望，太美了，以至于他无法控制胸腔里令人窒息的震动。  
他自嘲的笑，笑得疯狂。  
他捂着腹部的伤口，鲜血从指缝里汹涌地渗出，把他的手心染得猩红。  
  
错了，都错了。  
他想起自己关于是否爱着可笑而幼稚的自我辩驳。那些自我安慰的借口此刻再想简直悲伤得令人心悸。  
那里有什么爱不爱的纠结呀，他一直深爱着他的小鹿呀。  
小女神、阿尔忒弥斯。  
  
  
他和那个人的不同，在于他真的，亘古不变的、不渝的、从未改变的爱着他身边的巴基·巴恩斯。他从地狱中来，无所顾忌，也不爱光明，他只爱他，那只被苦难摧残的小鹿。他的心里没有对“正常人”生活的渴望、没有家庭的概念、没有如果。  
  
他无所顾忌，所以他的爱情覆水难收，他的爱情从一而终。  
没有凡尘里所谓美好、幸福、圆满的纷扰，他的爱情带着烫人的温度、嚣张的欲望、以及一颗掩埋在污秽之下的被黑暗包裹的澄澈的心脏。横冲直撞，难怪呢，连自己都迷惑了，以为那只是恶意的延展。  
就像一场鬼怪的野火，把整个世界都烧成一片巨大的灰烬，他也不会熄灭，永远永远燃烧在天与地之间，吼叫、述说他永不消逝的深爱。  
即便布鲁克林的玫瑰埋葬在纷飞的大雪里，即便冬兵满身伤痕疲惫不堪。  
我更爱你备受摧残的面孔。  
  
从伊始到末日，他爱着他，从一而终。  
  
但他没有借口，邪恶的人只会用邪恶的方式去爱。他的吻、拥抱、占有都淬着蚀骨的毒。  
再也无法回转。  
  
  
“我好爱你啊。”  
他这样说着，似乎这一句话终于抽干了他所有的力气，双膝脱力，跪倒在地上。他看着巴基那张苍白的面孔上，滑下一滴羼着血的粉红色的泪。  
  
他是应该是海德拉最完美的武器，万事俱备，而爱是他的瑕疵。   
致命的瑕疵。  
  
  
“很久以前当我还会拿起画笔的时候，我会画你，几乎无时无刻都在画你，画裸体的你、穿裙子的你、睡觉时的你，或者是我幻想过无数次的你高潮时的表情，然后，然后我会对着这些惨淡的小画片自慰，直到我的精液洒满你的脸——在我的画里，你漂亮的脸。  
你知道吗，宝贝，你知道我发现什么样子的你最让我感到兴奋吗？啊，是给你画上女人的身体——乳房、阴户，在你的身体上绽开，像花瓣一样好看……光是想一想我就硬了，硬得发疼。我用你的眼睛、嘴唇画女神，我的宝贝、我的小女神，你知道我对着巴基版本的阿尔忒弥斯射过多少次吗。别用这幅眼神看我，宝宝，你在用眼睛说粗话，用你天使的眼睛说最下流的话。我要承认，我们第一次做爱的时候我才知道当时的我有多么天真——当我第一次操进你的身体的时候——我的那些愚蠢的幻想都他妈的可笑至极——那种感觉，嗯，就像在操一朵喷涌滚烫花蜜的玫瑰。我不认为在这个世界上又比我爱你更深沉的爱意。我的自信。你的温度、你的血……我把我的爱与死全部交给你，巴基，就像在我们生命的最开始就注定要做的那样，我交给你，交给你随意处置……我的美人，我的小女神，我的巴基。”  
  
鲜血从他的嘴角不断涌出，可他还是挂着痞气的笑容说最下流最甜蜜的话。  
  
海德拉最漂亮的刀向他走来，巴基的眼眶里含着一包泪，眼角和鼻尖都红得吓人。阿尔忒弥斯跌跪在哈迪斯身侧，血从他的额角缓缓流淌。  
  
“你对我笑一笑吧，求你了，巴基，我流了好多血。”  
  
“我恨死你了，混蛋，我笑不出来，”巴基伸手擦掉史蒂夫睫毛上的血污，他不知道为什么指尖在颤抖，“再说你把我的嘴巴打伤了，好疼。”  
  
世界上最优秀的杀手，他的枪下没有活人。  
  
那张英俊的、希腊神般标志的面孔随着血液和生命的流逝变得惨白，显得瘦而病弱。泪眼朦胧里巴基仿佛又看见了那个回忆伸出的影子——布鲁克林老旧、脏乱的后巷里，那个被人打伤、哮喘发作、鼻青脸肿的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，两张脸重叠在一起，面前的男人冲他扬起一个虚弱的、温柔的、血腥的笑。  
  
  
  
“对不起。”他说，声音很小，血沫浸透了唇舌。   
“对不起，把你拖进了我的地狱。”  
  
“别说话了。”巴基扬手把枪扔远，他控制不住向下掉的眼泪。他用袖口替史蒂夫擦掉嘴角不停渗出的血，“别说了，闭嘴。”  
  
“你别哭啊，我操，”视线越来越模糊，他要眯起眼睛才能看清楚巴基的样子，“你听我说，宝贝……我的诞生，注定我不会为我对你做的那些混账事后悔，我他妈的不知道怎么后悔。但是，同样的，我不怕死，这是对我的解脱，更何况……”  
他咳嗽了两下，再吐出来的血颜色是黑的。  
“更何况，是你杀了我，我开心还来不及……别他妈哭了，我舍不得。”  
  
那些血擦不完，刚刚揩掉一点就又涌出来，巴基黑色的衣袖被泡透了，变得很重、变成更深更妖异的颜色。他浑身上下都在颤抖，连牙齿都轻轻磕碰——做爱的时候、高潮的时候他才会这样放肆又无谓的颤抖。“你他妈的好吵啊，”他在肩膀上蹭掉眼泪，说话时的声音无力而柔软，带着哭腔，听起来不是苛责，反而像撒娇，“烦死了。”  
  
那人果真安静了下来，他真的说不出话了。史蒂夫伸出手，用尽最后一点残存的力气握住巴基的手腕，把他带进自己的怀抱。  
他的小鹿把头枕在他的胸口，巴基用力听，听到微弱而缓慢的心跳。最后一次，他放任自己依靠在那人的胸膛上，闭上眼睛，感受那双沾满血污的手在他身后温柔致意地抚摸他的长发——就像以往那样，指尖渗出无法收拢的宠爱。  
  
冰凉的手指伸到他的后颈，轻轻地挑开那只黑色项圈的锁扣。  
  
啪嗒。  
  
七十年的囚禁在一声清响里灰飞烟灭，从此世界上再也没有无名的鬼影冬日战士，只有巴恩斯中士拖延太久的魂归故里。  
  
那双温柔的手彻底脱力，巴基听不到心跳的声音了。  
他没动，保持着这个依偎的姿势，感受着那具他熟悉的身体上最后一点温度。他忽然觉得平静，觉得万物归一，世界上的种种都在此刻失去了意义。  
  
The end of the line.  
  
他亲手杀死了这个世界上最爱他的人，为了这个世界上他最爱的那个人。  
  
他伏在那个冰凉的怀抱里笑起来，眼泪和血一起羼和在口腔里，苦得要命。  
  
  
  
  
  
6.  
  
  
  
巴基倒完最后一桶汽油，没着急点火。  
  
他坐在永远沉睡的史蒂夫身边，嚼一只没被点燃的烟。  
  
他只是沉默地注视那张好看的脸——即便失去了呼吸，他还是很好看，失去了目光和灵魂，看起来更像神庙里的雕塑。  
他什么都没想，却又像什么都想了。爱和恨在此刻的静谧里都失去了意义，他的一生都充满了太多的阴谋、控制、未完成。  
  
但至少在这个静默时刻，他是自由的，彻底的、干净的、自由的。  
他很困了，像是刚刚穿越了一场猛烈地暴风雨，急需睡眠。  
  
他深深呼出一口气，俯下身，亲吻那张冰凉的嘴唇。一个轻盈的吻，比蜻蜓点水还要优雅美丽。  
史蒂夫会很高兴，他终于教会了他，在接吻时要闭上眼睛。  
  
巴基把烟点燃，放在唇边抽最后一口。  
他用铁臂食指和中指的指尖沾了史蒂夫脸上的血，从右眼的眼角开始，划过鼻梁，停在左侧的脸颊——就像古代人征战前画在脸上的油彩，他用男人的血，给自己涂抹上属于他的最后一点印记。  
  
该走了。他知道他会很高兴。  
巴基转身，没有再回头。他把烟随手扔在被汽油浸湿的地面，不过刹那分秒，烈火从不知处翻腾而起，金红色，把整个世界染成耀眼的金红色。热度铺天盖地的袭来，就像地狱深处。  
  
巴基转身，没有再回头。  
这不是属于他的地方。  
  
  
巴基走进那间他万分熟悉的房间——冰冷的水泥墙、高得吓人的钢铁天顶、他的冷冻仓。  
沉重的大门在他身后封死，阻断了地狱火嘶吼着的侵袭。  
  
这是他的世界尽头。  
  
他走进他的冷冻仓——他的棺木、吸血鬼的棺木，只有这一次，是他自由的走了进去，是他自己的选择，是他自愿的、永恒的沉睡。  
  
再见。再也不见，我无缘的爱人。  
  
舱门关闭，寒霜侵袭。  
  
如果这个世界还存有一点点对我的温情，那就让我永远睡在这里吧，别再唤醒我，这个冰冷而幽暗的地方，我愿意把它当作我的归途。  
  
别再唤醒我，直到世界的终极。   
  
  
——永恒来临之前，他这样想。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END.  



End file.
